Reprimanding Kenren
by lechymonk
Summary: Kenren has disobeyed another order from Tenpou Gensui. Just what kind of punishment could the Field Marshall have in store for his General? 10K, Tenpou X Kenren Oneshot, PWP


"General Kenren!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you, sir?" The soldier came closer to the sakura tree that Kenren was perched in. "General?" Confused to just exactly where Kenren was, the soldier took a few turns around the tree and moved onto the next tree. "General?"

"I'm up here!" Kenren took another sip of his favorite rice wine.

"Oh, there you are!"

The soldier was young, a new recruit. Usually, he had a smile on his face, but this afternoon, a frown marred his young features. Nobuto had only been in Kenren's ranks for three months but he was already fiercely loyal to Kenren. When Field Marshall Tenpou had summoned him to his office this morning, Nobuto was curious. He had only met the Field Marshall once before and while he was slightly absent minded, Tenpou Gensui seemed nice.

Nobuto had knocked on the door and after hearing, 'come in', he'd opened the door, seeing Tenpou sitting behind his desk, though only his brown hair was visible above the mountain of books, scrolls and maps that littered the huge desk.

"I'm here, sir." Although Tenpou couldn't see him, Nobuto saluted anyway.

"At ease, Nobuto." Rustling sounds came from behind the paper mountain. Nobuto waited, unsure if he should speak or wait for instructions from Tenpou. One minute passed, than another and Nobuto's unease grew.

"Sir?" The rustling stopped and Tenpou's face appeared.

"Oh! Hello, Nobuto." Nobuto smiled at Tenpou, for the Field Marshall sounded as if he was surprised to see the young man in his office. "What are…" Tenpou chuckled. "I did summon you here, didn't I. Yes, well, I need you to find General Kenren for me and send him to my office."

"Yes, sir!" Nobuto saluted. Turning to go, he only got a few feet before Tenpou's voice stopped him.

"Tell him I need to see him about an incident that occurred a few days ago. Please inform the General I want to see him immediately." Since Nobuto didn't know Tenpou very well, he mistook the tone of mock anger in Tenpou's voice for real anger.

"Y…yes sir." Tenpou's head disappeared behind the books again and Nobuto all but ran from the office to find his General.

"General Kenren!" Nobuto saluted and waited for Kenren to salute. Waving his hand in the area of his forehead, Kenren gave Nobuto a half-hearted salute and took another sip of his rice wine. When Nobuto didn't speak right away, Kenren looked down at the soldier, raised an eyebrow and motioned with his hand for the man to continue.

"Oh, right. I was summoned to the office of Field Marshall Tenpou this morning and was informed that the Field Marshall wanted to see you about an incident that occurred a few days ago and you're presence is required in the Field Marshall's office immediately!" Nobuto spoke in a rush and waited, his body tense.

Incident? What the fuck? Kenren finished the bowl of rice wine and dug out his cigarettes. Lighting one, he jumped down from his favorite branch, landing next to Nobuto. Kenren's handsome features were marred by the confused look on his face. What the hell could Tenpou be referring to? Kenren thought back on the last few days. There was nothing that he'd done to warrant an official reprimand from Tenpou. Now, his curiosity was peaked.

"Alright, Nobuto, don't look so worried. I've been a good boy these last few days." Kenren grinned at the young soldier and Nobuto smiled back. "I'd better go see Tenpou and get this straightened out." Giving Nobuto a hearty thump on his back, Kenren dismissed him and went to Tenpou's office, wondering just what the hell this was all about.

Tenpou loosened his tie, waiting for Kenren to come flying into his office, demanding to know just what the hell this was all about. A devious grin crossed his handsome face. Poor Kenren, Tenpou mused, he was probably getting all worked up right about now. Well, I'll just have to give him an outlet for all that energy.

Two loud knocks on the office door and without waiting for Tenpou to answer, Kenren was in the office, stomping over to the desk, standing beside it.

"Alright, Tenpou. Just what the hell is this all about?" Arms crossed over his chest, one hip cocked, Kenren didn't look angry, just confused. Standing up, Tenpou walked over to Kenren and ran one finger down Kenren's neck, stopping just above the skull clasp he wore over his chest. At that little touch, Kenren suddenly found it hard to breathe and had to remind his lungs to start working again.

"How many times have I told you? When I summon you to my office, please lock the door. I do not wish for us to be disturbed." Tenpou locked the door and turned, leaning his sinewy body against the door. "Do you understand, General Kenren?" Long, sensuous fingers toyed with the knot of his tie, slowly loosening the black tie, until the knot became undone. Kenren licked his suddenly dry lips, watching with blazing dark chocolate eyes as Tenpou pulled at the end of the tie, the fabric making a shushing sound as it slinked out from behind his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hunger for Tenpou made his voice rough. "I'll try and remember next time." One button, then another button. Green eyes met brown ones. A thought tickled at the back of Kenren's mind. He was summoned here for a reason, but what the hell was it again? A third button, a fourth. Kenren couldn't take his eyes off of Tenpou's fingers as they undid a fifth button on his rumpled shirt.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to as the reason I summoned you to my office?" Skin, oh, Tenpou's skin. And his voice! God, he loved to hear that soft voice, especially when Tenpou was breathing against his mouth, telling him in great detail what he wanted Kenren to do to him.

"Huh? Oh, right." Kenren's hands shook as he tried to undo the skull clasp. Shit! He was so fucking turned on, he couldn't even undo a simple clasp! Get a hold of yourself, idiot! "Why did you want to see me?" Giving up on the clasp, Kenren let his hands fall to his side.

"Insubordination." The white lab coat was gone, tossed over the chair in the corner of the office and soon, the tan shirt followed. Nostrils flaring, hands clenched at his sides, Kenren watched as Tenpou walked over to him. "Yet again, Kenren, you just can't seem to follow specific orders." The scent of ink and cigarettes hit him. Tenpou's scent. "Just what is it that makes you ignore my orders?" Knuckles ran up and down Kenren's cock, which was still trapped in his tight leather pants, causing Kenren to press his hips into Tenpou's touch. Biting his lip, almost drawing blood, Kenren couldn't hold back the moan that flew from his lips.

"Which order did I disobey this time?" With two quick flicks of his fingers, Tenpou had the skull clasp undone and the front of Kenren's uniform top open. Gods, he loved when Tenpou stripped him. A hot wet tongue flicked one nipple before Tenpou's mouth closed around it, sucking hard and sending a shot of heat right to Kenren's cock, making it twitch. "I mean, I can't remember which order you're talking about. There's so many of them." Leaving a trail of wetness across Kenren's chest, Tenpou moved his mouth to the other nipple. He nipped it with his teeth. "Oh, fuck!" Kenren's belly clenched. Tenpou was pushing all the right buttons, Kenren thought.

"I can see I will have to refresh your memory, General. Let me make you comfortable." A sultry smile. "This might take awhile." Pushing Kenren's coat off of his shoulders, Tenpou removed it and tossed it on the chair. Kenren's gloves were peeled off of his hands and they went flying, landing somewhere near his coat. "Boots, next, if you please Kenren. You insist on wearing those knee high ones and they are terribly _hard_ for me to remove." Shiny leather boots were pressed into Tenpou's hand, his socks stuffed in the toes of the boots and they were placed next to the chair. "Why General, you look uncomfortable still." Tenpou's hands caressed Kenren's cock through the leather pants. "Let me help. After all, a Field Marshall should be able to help his General…" Tenpou's mouth brushed against Kenren's. "Any way he can." He breathed against Kenren's lips, barely getting the last word out before Kenren's mouth consumed him.

Tenpou's mouth was hot and wet as Kenren's tongue fought for dominance. Grasping Tenpou's waist, Kenren quickly brought their bodies together, grinding their erections against each other. "Your pants, Kenren." A flick of his tongue against Kenren's tongue. "Remove them, please." How Tenpou was able to speak, let alone form coherent sentences was beyond Kenren. He must not have moved fast enough for his Field Marshall because before he could even move his hands from Tenpou's waist, Tenpou had buttons unbuttoned and Kenren's erection in his hand.

As Tenpou stroked Kenren, he nuzzled his neck. "Am I truly supposed to believe you have forgotten what happened the other day?" Making quick work of the buttons on Tenpou's pants, Kenren soon had his hand wrapped around Tenpou, stroking him, smearing the pearly drops at the tip. Tenpou shuddered at the erotic touch and sucked a particularly sensitive spot on Kenren's neck. "In Konzen's office?"

"Oh, that." Moaning the words out, Kenren moved down to Tenpou's chest, his tongue flicking the erect nipples. His pants were too confining and he soon had them off. Tenpou, too was soon naked, dragging Kenren towards the couch. Pushing Kenren down, Tenpou kneeled in front of him, his hands running up and down over the General's legs and over the top of his feet. Once Tenpou found out that the top of Kenren's feet were overly sensitive, he always made sure to give them special attention. Hands clenched, teeth grit together, head thrown back on the couch, Tenpou had to admit, Kenren certainly made a sensual picture.

"Yes, that." One slow lick, from the base to the tip, lapping up the juices leaking from Kenren's cock. A brush of fingers over his hipbones, fingers drawing erotic pictures on the inside of his thighs and Tenpou's tongue. Little things, really. All three together, though, reduced Kenren to just being able to feel and not think anymore. And when Tenpou's full lips closed over him…Gods! It took every ounce of will power not to grab the back of his head and shove his cock down the back of Tenpou's throat.

Getting up from the floor, Tenpou leaned over Kenren. "I spent most of the morning, mulling over this incident of subordination and how to deal with it." One knee on the couch. "I don't want to punish you, far from it." Second knee on the couch. "I don't like punishment. I find it has the opposite effect." Long, slow, deep and wet. Tenpou's mouth met Kenren's in a kiss. A hand, oiled up, wrapped itself around Kenren, making his shaft slick. Lifting himself, Tenpou moved himself so that the tip of Kenren's cock was at his tight hole.

"Are you sure, Tenpou? We've never done it this way before. Gods, I don't want to hurt you." Cupping his hands around Tenpou's bottom, Kenren held his lover over him.

A soft kiss. "I trust you." It was the closest Tenpou had come to saying he loved Kenren. Their relationship was only in it's infancy and while Kenren had told Tenpou many times that he loved him, Tenpou hadn't yet broke down the walls he had built around him. But, in the last few weeks, Kenren could see little cracks forming in the walls and for now, he was happy with that. Some day, he kept telling himself, some day, it would happen. Those walls would disappear, forever.

"I love you." Kenren returned the gentle kiss. With Tenpou's hand guiding, Kenren entered his lover, stopping after just a few inches, letting Tenpou adjust to him. A broken moan passed Tenpou's lips. Was he in pain? Or was it a moan of pleasure?

"More." Another few inches and Kenren stopped. "All of you, Kenren. I want to feel every inch of you." Tenpou hated the way he sounded like he was begging but oh, gods! The feel of Kenren in him, that hot, velvety shaft stretching him! That sweet ache! Sliding the rest of the way down, Tenpou threw back his head. It was too much for Kenren and he latched onto Tenpou's neck, sucking and biting, hoping to get his mind on something else other than the intense, erotic feel of being inside Tenpou.

Hands clawing at the back of Kenren's head, fingers digging for purchase in those midnight black locks, trying to bring his lover closer. Tenpou moved. Kenren bit down. A mark would be there tomorrow, at the junction of Tenpou's neck and shoulder. A mark claiming Tenpou as his and his alone. Lifting his body, Tenpou almost…almost let Kenren slip from his body but at the last second, slowly pushed back down, relishing in the feel of being filled again.

Again and again, Tenpou moved up and down Kenren's shaft and Kenren let Tenpou set the pace. Moans and whispered names soon filled the room, along with the sounds of skin against skin. Tenpou's hands gripped Kenren's broad shoulders, blunt nails digging into skin but Kenren didn't care. The slight pain only added to his pleasure. Moving faster, Tenpou could feel his skin tightening, electric sensations gathering at the base of his spine as Kenren hit his sweet spot.

"Touch me. Please, Kenren." Hot breath in his ear. It was the first time Tenpou had asked Kenren to stroke his cock. Usually, Tenpou touched himself when Kenren was inside him. Another crack snaked through Tenpou's invisible wall and Kenren loved it.

"I love you." Whispered words against Tenpou's chest. Words that Kenren was sure that Tenpou wanted…no…needed to hear. "I love you." One by one, Kenren wrapped his fingers around Tenpou's length. "You're mine." He growled the words out as his hand moved tightly over Tenpou.

"Yes, I'm yours."

Deeper and faster, Tenpou moved over Kenren. Kenren's hips began to thrust upwards and Tenpou couldn't stop himself from talking. Words tumbled out. "So good. Ah, there…right there! Faster…ah, deeper!" Slanting his mouth over Kenren's, Tenpou let out a cry and came, spilling his release over Kenren's hand and chest. A few more thrusts and Kenren filled Tenpou with his seed, Tenpou swallowing Kenren's moans in his mouth. Their bodies slick with sweat, lay limply against each other, each of them trying to catch their breath.

"I can't move." Tenpou made the confession against Kenren's neck, his body pressed up against Kenren's. "I do believe, you wore me out."

Chuckling at that remark, Kenren embraced Tenpou. It never failed to amuse him. After stripping him, straddling him and having sex with him, Tenpou was still so polite. But, that was just the way Tenpou was.

Leaning back, Tenpou looked into Kenren's eyes. "You know, I'm not really upset at what you did in Konzen's office the other day." Kenren nodded, wondering just where Tenpou was going with this. "That being said, the next time you decide to give Goku a kitten for a present, please wait until I can be there. I would have dearly loved to see the expression on Konzen's face when he saw it."

"Well, I fucked up with the kitten." Watching his every move as Tenpou crawled off of him and went into the bedroom, returning with two wet cloths and a blanket. They cleaned themselves up and Kenren grabbed their cigarettes while Tenpou lay down the blanket on the floor. Both of them dropped to the floor and lit up a cigarette.

"What do you mean?"

"Konzen's allergic to cats and poor Goku had to give the little thing up." Kenren took a drag and leaned back on his elbows, his lean, nude body awash in the light from the setting sun. "I felt like a complete asshole, having to take it away from him." Turning to look at Tenpou, a sad smile crossed his face. "What made it worse, the little guy didn't even cry."

They were silent for a few minutes, both of them lost in thought. Tenpou snuffed out his cigarette and lay down next to Kenren. "You know, the other day, when I was out doing drills with my men, I saw a little brown puppy, no more than two or three months old." A sly smile crossed his face. "Valentine's Day is just around the corner, you know. And little boys do love little puppies…" Tenpou trailed off as a devious gleam came into Kenren's eyes.

"My god, I love you." Kenren planted a quick, hard kiss on Tenpou mouth.

"I know."


End file.
